Rowdy Ruff Sister and Power Puff Brother
by DannyHound
Summary: The Rowdy Ruff Boys are tired of losing to the Power Puff Girls. So the try to make a brother but end up making a sister. The Puffs find out and make a more powerful sibling but the sibling is a boy. When Him finds out he wants to take the new siblings to take control over Townsville. Will love blossom or will hate take away their siblings. The rating will stay the same but content
1. Sister

**Bricks pov **

I am so fucking tired of losing to those powerpuff girls. I growled to Boomer who had just gotten up from being knocked throught a building by them. I saw Butch rub his head and sigh.

"I'm tired of losing." Butch yelled at me.

"I know dumbass." I yelled at him.

"I know you are but what am I." He said

"Your a idiot who needs to think and learn how to listen." I yelled

He shut up and flew home. It made me feel bad about yelling at him. I helped Boomer up and we flew home behind him. I saw Butch talk with Mojo about something.

"Brick your brilliant." Mojo said

"What'd I say?" I asked

"Butch just told me that you said to defeat those rached PowerPuff girls you need a new brother. Your in charge of creating him." Mojo said

I shot Butch a look. He smirked at me and walked off. I sighed and flew off looking for the things to make our brother. I got an idea to.

"Butch Boomer get over here." I yelled coming back.

"What." They said.

I pulled out their hair and smirked. Butch growled at me and lunged but I doged him and grabbed the Chemical X. We mixed it together and a exploshin went off. All I saw was white for a while until we heard coughing. I looked and saw a white haired kid with black eyes.

"What the hell ya lookin at ginger." The kid asked

"It's a girl." Boomer cried

"What's your name?" I asked

"Brusier." The girl said

I looked her over. She had on a white shirt with black pants and black and white shoes. She had on a head band keeping the hair out of her eyes. She had skulls on her a side of her face.

"Why are you a girl" I thought out loud.

She growled and punched me. She then kicked me in the ribs.

"Be nice" She spat at me.

"I blame Boomer." Butch yelled.

I nodded and got up. She was still on the floor. Butch went and helped her up. We walked to room that Mojo was painting white.

"There's a surprise for you." I told Mojo.

"What." He asked.

"Our brother is our sister." I said pushing Brusier.

"Why you little..." She started to say.

"What in the name of evil." Mojo Jojo screamed.

"Blame blondie." Brusier said.

* * *

_The boys and girls are teenagers. _

_Tell how it was. _


	2. Brother

**Butch pov**

Brusier wasn't that bad. She was a lot meaner than the Power Puff girls and stronger than Brick. I could tell she got the attudie from Brick. She sighed and walked out. fololowed her. She ened up at the park she picked up a swingset and threw it. I stared wided eyed as she destroyed a playground. I saw the PowerPuff girls fly and hit her.

"Who are you?" Blossom asked.

"None ya bussiuness ginger." Brusier said.

I walked over to her. She smirked and cracked her knuckles.

"Now now Brusier let's play nice." I said mocking Blossoms voice.

"Why." She whined.

"Because the Rowdy Ruff version of nice is mean." I told her.

She smirked and kicked Bubbles in the stomach. I blasted Buttercup and saw Brusier punch Blossom. She flew up and flew back down on both girls. Then we both went after Buttercup who was the strongest but when you have a girl who just took out both your sisters then your not as strong as you think.

"That was cool." Brusier yelled.

"Yeah it was." I said high fiving her.

We flew off towards home and I noticed for the first time she was smiling. I landed first with her right behind me. Brick and Boomer were yelling at each other about Boomer being more like a girl than Brusier.

"Well our sister and I just kicked Power Puff butt." I yelled.

* * *

**Blossom pov**

I can't believe it we lost. Buttercup was complaining that the girl should have been fighting with us.

"Well she's not." I said.

"She looks like a Rowdy Ruff Boy just in girl form. Do you think that they made a sister." Bubbles asked.

"I do think that they ment to make a brother but made a mistake and made a sister who can kick our but." I said.

"Well lets make a sister who can kick her ass." Buttercup yelled.

"Language Buttercup." I said.

She growled and flew home. Me and Bubbles arrived after her to see the lab open and Buttercup mixing our hair and Sugar, Spice, Snips, Snails, everything nice and puppydog tails. I flew down stairs but was to late. I saw the explosion and a lot of white. I coughed and looked as the smoke cleared a boy was sitting on the floor. He had Brusiers white hair but his eyes were lighter.

"Are you girls okay." He asked sweetly.

"Were fine. What's your name." I asked

"Brasier." He said.

"Okay Brasier. I'm Blossom. This is Buttercup and up there is Bubbles. We're your sisters." I said.

He looked at us weirdly. I saw the Professer walk down stairs to the lad and saw us.

"Girls. Did you make a brother." He asked

"Yes. But it was to help keep Townsville safe. The Rowdy Ruff Bous made a sister." I said dusting my self off.

The Professer and me looked Brasier over. He had on a gray shirt with a black stripe in the center he had black jeans and grey and black shoes. He had bangs and they hid his eyes. He had a skull mark on right cheek. He got up and dusted him self off.

"May I say that you sir are a brilliant man." Brasier said.

* * *

_This is short but I will post more. _


	3. They Meet

**Brusier pov**

I was laying on my bed which was white and had skulls like the ones on my face. I sighed and looked at the walls Mojo (as I had learned what to call the monkey) had painted white. I felt like I was missing something but I didn't know what. I looked at the window and opened it. I looked around and saw no one so I flew out. I flew up high and looked around. The town was pretty but I was looking for a place to be alone. I flew to a skyscraper and sat down.

"There she is." I turned around.

It was a green guy. He grabbed my hair and pulled me.

"Your the girl who beat the Power Puff Girls arn't you." The guy asked.

I growled and kicked him but was stopped by a fat guy.

"Let me go." I hissed.

"Sssshould let her go Ace." The tall one asked.

"Snake your stupid. Big Billy don't let her go." Ace said.

I saw a grey streak fly at Big Billy. When the stripe stopped it was a boy who had a skull on his face. He punched Big Billy and flew off with me behind him.

"Who are you." I asked him.

"Brasier. Who are you." He asked pushing his bangs back.

"Brusier." I said blushing.

He looked at me and I saw three light streaks fly down. They looked at me.

"Way to go Brasier you found her." The blonde said.

"Sweet now we can kick her ass like she kicked ours." The black haired girl said.

"Language Buttercup." The ginger said.

"Why are we hurting her she was just attacked by the Gang Green Gang." Brasier said

They girls sighed. They gasped as three streaks of darker colors appered next to me. Butch was first and looked me over.

"Never do that again." He said.

"Mojo's pissed." Boomer said.

"Your insane." Brick said.

I just growled. We got into a fighting stance.

"You made a boy." Brick said.

"Yep." The red head said.

"That's not cool Blossom." Brick said punching her.

Boomer punched the blonde I heard someone call her Bubbles. Butch went after Buttercup. I went after Brasier. He blocked every move I made it pissed me off. I punched him hard and he flew backwards but flew at me after he recovered. I was punched in the stomach by Buttercup who had punched Butch into a building. I flew in to Brick. I groaned and it went black. When I came to I was in my bed with an ice pack on my head.

"That's fucked up." I groaned.

"Tell me about." Butch said.

I got up and walked over to him. We walked to a living room and sat down. Me and Butch started to play a video game.

"Brusier your going to school tomorrow we all are." Brick said.

I groaned and walked back to my room and saw a book so I just picked it up and started to read. While I was reading my thoughts shifted to Brasier he was cute. To bad he was a good guy. If he was a bad guy he would have been mean and let the Gang Green Gang attack me. I would never tell my brothers that.

I heard Boomer call dinner so I walked to the kitchen. After dinner I walked back to my room and looked at my clothes. I had mostly white and black shirts and pants with black and white shoes. I shrugged and got ready to sleep. I walked back out to see my brothers in pajama pants.

"Really. I hope you learn to put the seat down." I said.

They just laughed. I sighed and and went to lay down.

* * *

**Brasier pov**

I saw Buttercup on the couch playing video games. I grabbed a book and started to read which caused Bubbles to gasp when I did.

"What did I do." I asked.

"Your reading." She said.

I sighed and grabbed the control next to Buttercup and played with her. After I won I walked to a grey door and looked in side. It had grey walls and a grey and black bed with skulls on the covers. I smiled and sat down at the desk next to the bed and started to read again. I thought about Brusier she looked like me but was wild and evil. I think that if she were created by the Professer she would have been sweet and possible kind. The more I thought about it the more it made me sick. If she was sweet then she woulndnt the girl I think about as my love insterst. I can't let my sisters know.

"Brasier are you okay." I heard Bubbles.

"Yeah I'm fine." I said putting the book down.

"Making sure and dinners ready." She said.

"Okay." I said.

I followed her to the kitchen and sat down next to Blossom.

"Tomorrow your going to school with us." Blossom said.

I smiled and ate my dinner. After I walked back to my room and looked at my clothes. I had grey and black shirts and pants with grey and black shoes. I sighed and changed into a pair of pajama pants and walked out of my room. My sisters were wearing night gowns.

"If you use the bathroom put the down." Buttercup said.

I nodded and went back to my room to lay down.


	4. A Problem

**Boomer pov**

I hate my brother. I mean Brick. Butch wanted to do it but no I have to wake up Brusier. I sighed and knocked but she didnt answer so I had to walk in an wake her up. I saw her on her side. Her white hair in her face she looked peaceful.

"Brusier you have to get up." I said sweetly.

"But Boomer I don't want to." She said.

"I know but Brick said we do so get ready." I said.

She sighed and got up. She pushed me out and got ready. We were waiting near the door that we fly out of. She walked out with a white shirt and black skinny jeans with black and white Nikes. Her hair was brushed and her head band was placed back on her head.

Butch was leaning on the door. He was wearing a dark green shirt. Black baggy jeans and black and green Nikes he also had on a dark green tap out sweat hair was spiked. He walked over to her and handed her a white girls tap out sweat shirt.

I had Brusiers bag. I was wearing a dark blue shirt. Baggy blue jeans and blue and black Nikes. My hair was spiked but spiked up the ends of my blonde hair are spiked. I had pulled on my dark blue tap out sweat shirt. She grabbed mine and gave it to me while I gave her hers.

Brick had his hat on. He was wearing a dark red shirt. Black baggy jeans and red and black Nike. His hair was spiked at the end. He also had on a dark red tap out sweat shirt. He muttered that we needed to leave now.

* * *

**Bubbles pov**

I woke up Brasier.

"Come on bubby" I said sweetly.

"Fine Bubbles get out." He said sleepily.

I walked out and waited by the door. He walked with a grey shirt and black baggy jeans. He had on black and grey Nikes. He'd run a comb throught his hair. He also had on a grey tap out sweat shirt.

Buttercup was leaning on the door. She had on a lime green shirt with black skinny jeans. She had on black and green pumas. Her hair was straight and brushed. She had on an aèro jacket.

I had on a baby blue shirt with blue skinny jeans. I had on blue flip flops. I never wear tennis shoes unless it's for cheer leading practice. I also had my hair up in pig tails. I had on an aèro jacket.

Blossom had on her red bow. She had on a hot pink shirt with skinny blue jeans. She had on red pumas. Her hair was straight and combed. She had on an aèro jacket.

I handed Brasier his bag and we walked to the car. Dexter jumped Brasier when we got to school for standing near Blossom but Brasier hit him and he went flying. Mitch was next but he didn't jump Brasier.

"Dexter that's my brother." Blossom said.

I saw Brasier walk off. I felt bad it was his first day and all he had was us.

* * *

**Brasier pov**

I walked to my first class and sat down in the seat the teacher told me to. I saw Brusier come throught the door her hair was out of place and her eyes were red. The teacher told her to sit next to me. I saw a cut on her cheek right next to a skull mark.

"I know that we're ment to hate each other but what happened?" I asked.

"Then don't worry about it." She said.

I was about to ask again but the class had started. I was going to get out of her later. She was doodling on her note book. After class she ran to her lock and I followed her. I saw a girl who my sisters say is called Princesses.

"Like I said new girl stay away from the Rowdyruff Boys. They'er mine." She said pushing Brusier.

"Like I said gross." Brusier said.

Princesses grabbed a knife out of her pocket she placed it close to Brusiers face.

"I can find you anywhere." Princesses said.

She cut a skull mark on Brusiers face and walked off. I walked over to her and almost said something but she just looked at me. I heard Bubbles call my name and I walked away.


	5. Thoughts and Feelings

**Brusier pov**

I walked toward my next class and saw Butch. I smirked and jumped on him. He jumped and got into a ready stance like we were about to fight.

"Shit Brusier. Don't do that." He said breathing hard.

I laughed and smiled but it went away when he saw the two marks on my cheeks. He made me stand still. I saw Princesses look at me and walked over. I gulped and remembered that I was a Rowdyruff. Butch noticed and turned around. He growled when he saw Princesses. He looked kinda pissed and walked off with mneon his tail. After most of my classes I had lunch. I sat down by self and started to read a book Brick left lying around.

"Well well if it isnt the new girl." I looked up and saw the football team.

I looked at them with a look and the captin sat down I'm front of me. He put a hand on my leg and moved towards my body. I smaked him and stood up.

"Did you just hit me." He asked.

"You got a problem with it." I asked.

"Yeah I do. No one hits me." He said pinning me to the ground.

I struggled but he was heavy and I was tired. I should have went with Boomer and sat down instead of sitting by myself. I closed my eyes but I opened them when the weight was off of me. I looked over and saw Brasierbeating the jock. He spit on him and walked over to me.

"You okay." He asked.

I just nodded. He offerred me his hand. I took it and stood up. I dusted my self off and sat back down with my book.

"I love that one." He said sitting down.

"You've read it." I asked looking at him.

"Yeah. I locked myself on my room last night and read every book in my room." He said.

"Like what?" I asked.

"Romance and Horror mostly." He said.

"Romance." I said.

"Yeah. I like it. The Professer has really descriptive ones on the hallway but the girls say don't read them." He said.

"Tomorrow you me right here bring as many books as you can." I said blushing.

"Sure but you have to bring some to." He said.

"Fine. Don't tell any one about it." I said.

"Yes mama. I won't tell anyone." He said.

"Same here." I said.

"So what have you read." He asked pushing his bangs back.

"A few mostly what ever Brick has left laying around." I said

"He just lays books around no wonder Blossom talks about him well she thinks about him." He muttered queitly.

* * *

**Brasier pov**

I can't believe I'm talking to her. I'm it's not like she's ugly or anything. She's fucking hot. Its that she a RowdyRuff and I'm a Powerpuff. She was talking about a book that Brick threw on the floor and she picked it up and started to read it. But her mind was other things. Before I went to sleep last night I could hear and see what was on Blossoms mind. I asked the Professer a bout it he said that I had a unique power and I could read and see what people thought.

"What's your favorite book?" She asked looking away.

"I have to say Romeo and Juilet but thats for right now." I said.

I wasn't interrested in talking about books that much anymore. I was reading her mind and wow. She was think of me when I had tackled the jock. And about yesterday when I punched Big Billy. I saw her blush like when I say Boomer around Bubbles.

"That's cool. I happen to be more into Hamelt." She said messing with her hair.

"Nice" I said listing for my name from my sisters or hers from her brothers.

She would look at me for a second but would turn away if I looked at her. I smiled and got up and sat down next to her. I saw her move a little bit away from me. I swear her thoughts got worst than when Buttercup thinks of Butch. I shock at the thoughts that I've seen and read. She noticed and moved closer to me.

"Are you cold." She asked

"Naw I'm fine." I said looking at her.

I really wished that Iwas a bad guy or that she was good because then I could have her but no. She's bad I'm good. I finally hear Blossom yell my name. When I got up she shot up and hugged me. I wanted to hug her back but she let go and ran off.


	6. Falling For Each Other

**Brasier pov**

After school Blossom went to Dexters. Buttercup went to the gym and Bubbles had cheer leading practive so I walked home. My thoughts kept going to what Brusier was thinking it made it hard for me to think. I saw her running away from that jock from ealier today. I stopped her and pulled her behind me.

"Why are ya chasin my girl." I said growling.

"Your girl." He said.

I nodded and watched him run away. I turned around she was sitting down trying not to cry. I sat down with her.

"What's wrong." I asked.

"That bitch Princesses. She thinks I'm a Powerpuff and that jock won't leave me alone first off he put his hand close to where no jock will touch me then he kissed when I told my brothers I was going for a walk." She said.

I wiped the tears a away and felt weird. I saw in her head that when he kissed her she wanted to be me. I made her look at me and kissed her hard. Her eyes flew open and I pulled away. She whined about it for a little bit.

"You want more." I asked a lot huskier than I ment to.

She nodded. I walked with her to my house and she seemed frightened as if I was trying to kill her. I sighed and pulled her in side harder than I though she had been pulled against me. I growled at feeling her close to me. She was shaking really hard. I walked towards my room and she followed me. I could tell that she was afraid of being seen by sisters.

"They won't be home for a while." I said.

Her thoughts went into that place that made me shiver. I felt it and I remembered that in one of the books that the Professer says not to read I had read it and it me shiver Blossom had described a lot of things to she said it was either desire or want of another. She was blushing when we got to my room.

"Why are you blushing." I asked.

"I'm not blushing it's just hot." She snapped.

* * *

**Brusier pov**

I wanted to leave but at the sametime I wanted to stay. He pulled me inside of his room and locked the door. I swallowed hard when he looked me in the eye. I felt like I had butterflies flying around in side me. He pulled me in for another kiss but this one was longer and he had pinned me to the grey wall. I heard a growl come from him. I felt weird when he did that. I thought about what my brothers would say when I came home if I went home.

"Brusier look at me." Brasire said huskily.

I did his eyes were clouded. I knew what that ment. That happened to my brothers when they saw the girls. Last night I felt pissed off for no reason but I remembered that Butch was and so I figured out that I can feel and tell others what they feel. He felt lust for me.

"What Brasier." I said.

He didn't answer he just kissed me again. I felt something against my thigh. I looked down and looked back up at him. He just growled and froced a kiss on me.

"We can't do this." I said when he moved his mouth.

"So." He said.

I was about to say something but he shut me up and then pulled back. I felt his hand under my shirt and sweatshirt. I gasped and he smirked at me and pulled off his sweat shirt and shirt. I stared at him for a little bit. He pulled my sweatshirt off of me and threw it in a conor of his room. I wiggled around wanting him to let me go or at the least hurry it up. I pulled off my shirt and he gulped. He kissed me and his hands found my bra and unhooked it. He backed up and it fell. I crossed my arms over my chest. He grabbed my handsand pinned themto the wall. Then he let go with one hand but he still had my hands pinned. With his free hand he wrapped my legs around him. I could feel him now poking my area. I whimpered and tried to kiss him but he pulled away.

"You have to beg me." He said.

"Please oh please" I begged.

He smirked and kissed me but he also undid my belt and my botten on my pants. I whipered he let me go but pulled to the bed. He undid his pants and joined me. I was on my back when he asked me.

"Do you want me."

"Mmhmm" I sounded.

He had rid me of my underwear and his boxers were gone.

"This might hurt." He said.

He positioned himself in front of me. I nodded he kissed me when he thrusted into me causing me to cry. He kissed me while I got use to if. I wanted him to move so I nodded. After awhile I came and he did to. I fell asleep on him.

* * *

**Bubbles pov**

****I was the first of the girls to come home but the door was unlocked.

"Brasier." I yelled.

The Professer had just pulledup with Buttercup and Blossom.

* * *

_Will Brusier get caught?_

_Also never written an M fic do be nice was it bad or good. Also I could use some tips for the M rated parts of the story thank you please review. _


	7. Captured

**Bubbles Pov**

I walked to Brasiers room. I saw him asleep but he was on his back. I walked in and saw white hair and girl clothes spread around the room. I gasped when I saw the white hair moved and I saw Brusier asleep on Brasier. She sat up with Brasier who looked like he was tired.

"Bubbles you can't say anything please." He begged.

"Fine but if I find you here on any other acashoins expect for projects your dead." I said.

I thought I saw tears. I left and watched her run down stairs crying. I felt bad. Brasier ran down in baggy jeans and nikes. I saw him run after her.

"What was she doing here." Blossim asked.

"A project she and Brasier have to do." I lied.

Brasier came back growling at me. I looked down. It was his first but I've had sex before you get over it.

* * *

**Boomer pov**

Brusier was crying when she came home. Me and Butch were the first ones up. I shot Brick a look. He sighed and got up. Butch walked in first since she was more attached to him.

"Shh. Its okay." Butch said.

He was trying hard but I was the only one who could do it. I shoed them out and sat down. I didn't say anything. She slowly stopped and was able to talk.

"Is it normal to love or like someone you hate." She asked.

"Yeah. I like Bubbles and Brick likes Blossom. Butch will never say this but he loves Buttercup." I said.

"What if you act on it." She asked.

"What did you do." I asked.

"I might have slept with Brasier." She muttered.

I smirked she was braver that Butch. I laid down on her bed and let her hug me. She stared to cry again. If I found out who made her cry I'll kill them. Butch walked in when she fell asleep but she made me not to say anything to anybody.

"She's asleep." I said.

I flew out and towads the Powerpuff house.

* * *

**Brasier pov**

I felt bad I wanted her to like me but Bubbles has just riuned that. I walked up to my room. I could hear what Blossom thought it was nasty she and Dexter were going to make me sick.

"Brasier. What was she doing here and don't lie to me." I can trust Buttercup more than Bubbles.

"She was being chased by the football captin and Princesses is on her back about something. I just let her in and it got a little outta hand." I said messing with my hair.

"You got laid. Nice." She said high fiving me.

"Your weird." I said.

She laughed and walked down stairs and yelled at Dexter. I ran down stairs when a knock was heard by all of us. I opened and saw Boomer walked in. He saw Bubbles and blushed. I walked outside away from him and my sisters.

_"Well well. It looks like my boys made a brother." _I heard a voice say.

"No. I'm a Powerpuff." I said looking around.

_"That's to bad you would have made a great Rowdyruff boy. Then they made that beautiful little girl." _I saw a red deamon.

"Who are you." I growled.

_"Why I'm Him." _ He said.

I growled and saw a white streak. Brusier saw me and froze. I saw Him look at her and he smiled.

_"Well well you two have meet before well you will have more time to get to know each other." _He said.

I heard chanting and everything went black. When I came to she was next to me. I got up and saw a mirror. I gasped my hair had been cut and was a grey color and my eyes were pure black. My skull was bigger and I was taller and more muscular. I heard a moan and looked at Brusier.

"What the fuck." She cursed.

She stood up. I looked her over. Her hair was longer and whiter. She was taller to but still smaller than me. Her eyes were blacker than before and her muscles were bigger. She just had a skull on her cheek.

"Yeah." I said.

She looked me over and walked up to me. I saw Him walk in.

_"Like the changes I've made. Brasier your stronger than Brusier. Also you both have antdotie X." _He said.


	8. Evil And Back

**Brusier pov**

I growled and tried to lunge at Him but he was to fast. I fell on my face. I felt his claws touch me and it made me sick. I groaned in pain from his touch it hurt. Brasier noticed and growled.

_"Don't worry children I'm not going to kill you. As long as you do what I say." _Him said.

I growled pushed my self up. I just say on the floor and looked around. It was a blood red room with a king size bed. I looked toward Him and tired to stand up but was pain so I stayed on the floor.

"Brusier get up." Brasier said in a harsh tone.

"Fine." I said getting up.

_"There now why dont you two rest up. We have a big day tomorrow." _Him said.

I walked over to the bed and sat down. I looked at my clothes and they were girly. A dress that was white and just below my thight it also was to revealing. I looked at Brasier who was pushing the hair that was no longer there back. I walked up behind him.

"What do you want." He asked harshly.

"What's wrong with you." I hissed.

He growled and pinned me to a red wall. I struggled to move but he was stronger. I remember that my brothers are strong but not stronger than the girls. I breathed in and tried to calm down.

"Sorry Brusier." He said sweetly.

"For what." I asked.

He looked away from me. My cheeks blushed again.

* * *

**Hims pov**

Tomorrow they will help me destroy the Powerpuff girls or turn them evil. I'm able to look in on the two. Brasier is already going bad but Brusier may take awhile unless she has extra douses of antadote X. But it will only take a few for Brasier. _  
_

"Brasier what are you sorry for?" Brusier asked.

"This!" He growled.

I saw him kiss her and she tried to pull away but he held her still.

"Stay still." He hissed at her.

_"What a good boy. He will defiantly help me in the future." _I said to myself.

She was crying which made him stop. I shock my head when he did. I need to separate them. I stood up and walked into the room. I grabbed Bruseir while Brasier growled at me.

_"She has her own room."_ I said.

I took her to my room and pushed her in. I growled and gave hera three douses antidote X. She started to cry and crumpled to the floor. I picked her up and put her under my covers. After Brasier fell aslepep I layed her down with him knowing that an already villan would be evil with on shot but three will make her almost as bad as Brasier.

* * *

**Brasier pov**

I need her to keep me sane. I fell asleep on the bed and woke up with her next to me but she wasn't moving and tears were on her face. I dried her face. I saw Him and got up. **  
**

_"Ready Brasier?" _He asked.

I nodded while he gave me a new set of clothes. After he left I changed. I looked in the mirror the shirt was grey with skulls and black jeans. He came back with clothes for Brusier. She was out cold so I dressed her. It was a white shirt like mine it had skulls and a black jean skirt. She woke up her eyes full black.

"We have to go." I said and she got up.

We followed Him back to Townsville. I smirked when Brusier laser beamed a house. I saw my sisters. Buttercup was the first to notice the changes in me. I saw Brusiers brothers.

"Brusier." Butch yelled.

"Brasier." Buttercup said.

I hyperballed my sister while Brusier punched her brother. After an hour we were taken down by them. The boys had me pinned. My sisters had Brusier pinned.

"Let Me go." I growled.

"No." Brick said.

I felt tired. Last thing I saw was my sisters. I woke up in my bed my eyes back to normal. My hair was back over my eyes again. I ran down stairs to see a normal Brusier.


	9. Good or Not?

**Butch pov**

I saw Brasier run down the stairs at the girls house. I growled but kept myself in check because Brusier was to tired to stop me.

"So. Who saw Him first." Brick asked.

"Me. I walked out and just wanted to look around." Brasier said grabbing a book.

I growled again but was slapped by Brusier who took the book. I smirked when she sat down but it went away when Buttercup walked in. Brusier yawned and smaked me on the head.

"Go talk to her it will be fine." She said yawning.

I got up and walked over to her. I saw Brasier go upstairs.

* * *

**Brusier pov**

I yawned as he walked over to her. I smirked at Buttercup who shifted from foot to foot when Butch was talking. I got up and walked away from the living room. I walked up stairs looking for a place to get away or sleep. I heard a sound come from Brasier's room. I smirked and walked over to his room.

"I know your there." He said.

"How." I asked.

"You don't want to know." He said.

Now I wanted to know. I walked in and he was reading a book. I looked at him. He paid no attechen to me. I walked over to him and took the book smirking.

"Mine." I said.

"No fair give it back." He yelled.

"Not until you tell me how you knew I was there." I said sitting on his bed.

"You don't need to know." He said.

* * *

**Brasier pov**

I was going to give in. I pinned her and tool my book back. Her thoughts turned vilent. I smirked at her and sat back down at my desk. She growled and I got up and walked out before running down stairs. I saw her jump from the top and flipped in the air and landed on her feet. I just stared at her.

"That's so cool." Bubbles said.

I hate my sister right now. She walked over to me and took the book back.

"Thank you." She said to Bubbles.

"Anyone seen my brother." She asked noticing Butch was gone.

I noticed Buttercup was missing to. I put two and two together. I smirked knowingly.

"I know where they maybe but I don't want to go there." I said shuttering at the thoughts Buttercup had.

I saw Brusier shake her head in disgust. Blossom was clueless for a few seconds but was wide eyed when Bubbles giggled.

* * *

_I know short but I just one of my cats and I don't feel like writing write now. _


	10. They Have To Stay

**Blossom pov**

How could she we are suppose to hate them. I mean Bubbles, Brasier, and me have never even thought of it at least I think they haven't. I ran up stairs with Brasier behind me telling not to go in there. I was stopped by Brusier who looked really mad.

"Don't go in there." She growled.

"What are you going do." I asked.

When I did she jumped me and I fell down. Just then Butch walked out with out a shirt. Brusier and Butch high fived so did Brasier and Buttercup.

"Not the only one now bro." She said to him.

"What." I yelled.

"I gotta go." Yelled Butch.

"Wait on me." Brusier yelled at him.

I growled as they ran down stairs. I flew after them and saw Brusier fly out the door.

* * *

**Brusier pov**

I was hoping I lost her which I did but I ran into the Gang Green Gang again. I was jumped by Ace.

"Fuckin Hell" I yelled.

He laughed at me and sat on me. I threw him off but was then pinned under Big Billy. I felt tears on my face because it hurt to breath. I couldn't breath after awhile the world went black for a second but I could hear. I heard Ace yelling and Snake hissing. Then I couldn't hear or see. When I opened my eyes again I was in a lab.

"She's awake now." I heard someone say.

Boomer was the first one in with Butch right behind him. I groaned and sat up. I looked over and saw Brasier leaning on the wall.

"Fuckin hell." I said.

"Language." Blossom screamed.

I got up and got off of the table like thing. I walked over to Boomer who helped me walk upstairs.

"Your insane." Brick said.

"Well sorry." I hissed.

I sat down on the couch and layed my head in Boomers lap. I was tired of being evil or bad. I sighed and felt sadness around me. I also felt anger, pity, passion, love, fear, and surprise. I was trying to focus on sadness and who's orua was the like that. I looked up at Boomer he was a sleep and he was passion. I looked at Butch he was angry at the Gang Green Gang. I look at Brick he was surprised.

"They'er going to pay soon." Butch growled.

I rolled my eyes then looked at Blossom she was pity. I looked at Buttercup she was love for Butch. Bubbles was the one who was scread for me. Brasier was surprised that they did it again.

"We can't go home. Mojo is probabily talking with Him." Brick said.

"Where can we stay then." I asked.

"You can stay here. We have four extra rooms." Bubbles said.

"No Bubble.." Blossom started but was cut off.

"Yes they can but only of they don't try to kill my girls and my son." The Professor said.

Me and the boys just nodded. I got a room next to Bubbles and Buttercup. My brothers were in between Blossom and Brasier. I walked into the white room and walked to the closet. I looked and it had dresses and skirts.

"You don't wear dresses." Buttercup and Bubbles asked.

"Nope." I said.

"Well sorry Blossom likes is wearing girly clothes." Buttercup said.

"It's okay. Come in." I said.

"Why are you being nice. " Bubbles asked.

"You guys remind me of Butch and Boomer and they'er not as bad as you think. I mean Boomers girly but if you need a shoulder he's the guy you go to. And Butch is a damn pervert but is a great guy to hang with if your bored." I explained.


	11. Good Night Sleep

**Bubbles pov**

I can't believe that Brusier is talking to us. I mean she's a Rowdy Ruff. Buttercup and her seem the same to me expect for the fact that she has white hair and black eyes.

"Bubbles, Brick, Buttercup, Butch, Brusier and Brasier dinners done." I heard Blossom yell.

"Lets go." I said.

I ran down stairs with Buttercup and Brusier. We were first then Brick, Butch, and Brasier. Boomer was already there watching the food. Brusier sat down next to him.

"So you guys are going to live here but you must go to school and no crimes." The Professer said.

"Fine." Butch, Brusier, Boomer and Brick said.

I laughed at how they said same thing at the same time. I got looks from Brusier and Buttercup.

"Girls I want you to be nice and treat them like friends." The Professer said.

That made Blossom mad it really made no difrence for me. I sighed and finshed eating while the rest went into the living room. I after I had finshed I walked in and saw Brusier, Brasier, Butch, and Buttercup playing MWF 3. I noticed Brasier was winning the game. Then during the game Boomer grabbed the remote and turned it off.

"What the Hell Boomer." Butch yelled.

"My show is own." Boomer said.

"Well fuck your show I was on the verge of coming close to winning." Brusier yelled.

"Brusier Language." Brick and Blossom yelled.

I giggled at them as Brusier got up and walked to her new room. I got up and followed her but she closed the door in my face.

"Well then." I said.

I walked back down stairs seeing Brasier walking to his room yawning.

"Night Brasier see you in the morning." I said well awear that he would be on the couch like every night.

**Brasier pov**

I nodded and opened my door and changed. When I was about to lay down I heard a crash and I ran down stairs seeing Dexter and Mitch trying to beat up Butch and Brick. I saw Brusier run down in a white tank top and black sweatpants.

"What the hell." She shouted.

The boys got up and Dexter walked up to Blossoms room while Buttercup kicked Mitch out and pulled Butch upstairs. I yawned and walked back up stairs with Brusier on my tail. After an hour I could hear Blossoms thoughts and I got up and walked downstairs. When I got down stairs Brusier was on one of the couches. I rolled my eyes at her sleeping form and carried her to her room. I saw Boomer open Bubbles door but saw me before he went in. I shocked my head and shifted her in my arms and opened her door. I layed her down and walked out closing the door behind me. I sighed and walked to my room and went to sleep.


End file.
